1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a field of luminance adjustment for a display and, more particularly, to a device and a method for adjusting video luminance of at least a color in a display wherein the color is appointed by the user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The user communicates with an electronic device through messages processed by a display of the electronic device so as to make the most of the electronic device. The computer is an example of such an electronic device.
Displays can be categorized into several types with different sizes such as the cathode ray tube (CRT), the liquid crystal display (LCD), the light-emitting diode (LED), the plasma display panel (PDP) and so forth. Whatever the type and the size of a display, the display provides a number of settings for the user to determine his/her personal display parameters such as the color saturation, the chrominance and the luminance.
The display signals of a display include a luminance signal and a chrominance signal. When the luminance is being adjusted or determined, a conventional luminance adjustment device only provides the user with overall luminance adjustment instead of luminance adjustment for an appointed color. This leads to limited options for the user to determine the luminance according to his/her favor and thus unsatisfactory performance of the display.
Accordingly, for a display that displays video signals, there is need in providing a luminance adjustment technology for independently adjusting the video luminance of an appointed color.